


The Wait Is Over

by bubblemiyabi



Series: When love comes after Produce 101 S2 [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, M/M, Romance, check the summary and tags before you want to tell me this is child porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblemiyabi/pseuds/bubblemiyabi
Summary: Minhyun and Seonho's story after "Darling, Darling."The time is December 2020, Seonho is a 19-year-old feeling insecure about his a-little-more-than-2-years relationship with Minhyun because of busy schedule and a certain promise his parents asked Minhyun to keep.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about just making it a new chapter in "Darling, Darling" but since the time is different and Seonho is older in this story, I decided to end "Darling, Darling" and start a new one for Minhyun and Seonho's relationship after "Darling, Darling."

“Are you alright?”  
“I’m fine… just a bit tipsy…”  
“I’ll get you some water.”

Minhyun settles Seonho in the living room couch before quickly moving to the kichen. They have just returned to Minhyun’s apartment after attending a Christmas gathering with their friends from Produce 101, and Seonho, who’s 19 this year and considered adult according to Korean law, had drank a bit too much alcohol for his capacity.

“I seriously need to yell at Minki next time I see him, it’s all because of that drinking game he initiated,” Minhyun murmurs, as he carefully wipes Seonho’s face with a cold and wet towel. It was difficult for him to watch out closely for Seonho throughout the night because there were too many people, but he still felt like it was partially his fault because Seonho just started to try alcohol this year and he’s still in the process of getting used to it.

Seonho just smiles, comfortably resting his head against Minhyun’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around Minhyun’s waist. 

“Can we stay like this forever? Hyung you smell so nice,” Seonho says with a dreamy voice. He and Guanlin finally debut together as part of Cube Entertainment’s new boy group last year and with NU’EST still active, the private time they have for each other is getting lesser. Tonight is his first time able to spend quality time with Minhyun in a while.

Can’t help holding back a smile, Minhyun quickly gives Seonho a kiss on his forehead.

“Technically we can’t sit here forever but since you’re spending the night at my place, we still have time to talk. Now go take your shower and change.”

 

————

 

After taking a hot shower and changing into his V neck shirt and sweatpants, Seonho is feeling much more awake. When he returns to Minhyun’s room, he sees Minhyun casually sitting on his double bed bed, with his back against the wall and his eyes on the laptop screen. They are in a relationship for a little more than 2 years and Seonho still finds it amazing how could someone so perfect, flawless and practically a statue crafted by God to be his boyfriend. 

Minhyun looks up to see Seonho standing at the door, he pats the area next to him signally Seonho to come sit with him. They cuddle together after Minhyun has put away his laptop, enjoying the peacefulness together.

Minhyun is a little surprised when Seonho quietly pushes himself up to give him a kiss on the lips.

“Seonho, is something wrong? You’ve been awfully quiet since you got here.”  
“Nothing.”

Sometimes Seonho feels insecure about their relationship.

Although he’s finally legal now, he is still so young compare to Minhyun who has seen so much more of this world than he does. But he has never talked to Minhyun about it either — the time he has with Minhyun is already limited and he doesn’t want Minhyun to worry.

“Seon~ho~ Don’t you dare lying to me, there’s something on your mind I can totally tell.”

Seonho sits up quietly, knowing that Minhyun is not letting him off the hook this time.

“Hyung… what do you like about me? As a boyfriend.”

Not expecting such type of question to come out of Seonho’s mouth, Minhyun finds himself caught off guard.

“And why are you asking this question?”  
“I know you told me not to think about the negative stuffs, but… Never mind, hyung forget it it’s not about you, it’s just me overthinking sometimes.”

Now that makes Minhyun worried, Seonho is never like this. He stops Seonho from getting out of the bed and pulls him closer.

“Seonho, please you’re confusing me. Tell me.“  
“…I feel insecure sometimes…about us.”  
“And why is that Seonho? Did someone say something to you?”  
“Because you’re always surrounded by mature and gorgeous people!!”

 

_…Mature and gorgeous people?_

 

“…And who are they?”  
“Just… all of them… The dancer noonas, the actresses in music video, TV drama and CFs… I can’t see you often and I just felt scared that you may find them attractive and… better…"

And then it clicks in Minhyun’s head.

 

_THIS. KID. IS. JEALOUS._

 

It’s true that Minhyun has done some kiss scenes and more suggestive shootings for TV and magazine, but he has never thought that Seonho would be affected this much. Fighting back his lips from curling into a smile, Minhyun wraps his arms tighter around Seonho and muffles the younger’s hair.

“Awww Seonho ah why do you have to think like that? They are just people I work with and my relationship with them is purely professional. It’s true that they’re beautiful, but seriously you’re way more attractive to me.”  
“…Really?”  
“REAL~~~LY, now you need to stop feeling this nonsense.”  
“Even though… I can’t give you much?”

Just when he thinks the mystery has been resolved, Minhyun finds Seonho throwing another one at him.

“What do you mean by ‘can’t give me much’?  
“…I know it’s something that you promised my parents and we agreed together, but… you have no idea how much faster I wish that time would pass.”

It took Minhyun a pretty long time to gain the trust and approval of Seonho’s parents, and one thing Minhyun promised them was that he would not do anything more than kissing until Seonho is legal and their relationship is stable. Seonho understood that his parents were just worried and Minhyun would agree to anything they asked for him as long as they gave their blessings.

But it has proved to be difficult for Seonho, especially when he saw that really-really-sexy-almost-inappropriate magazine spread of Minhyun and a model noona who was half naked.

Seonho can feels Minhyun’s body tensed up and Minhyun’s arms slowly letting go of him, releasing Seonho from his embrace.

“I’m going to take a shower, you wait here,” says Minhyun, quietly without taking a second glance at Seonho.

 

_…Oh no… he sounds angry…_

 

——————

 

Minhyun secretly smiles in his mind, feeling satisfied to see Seonho still obediently waiting on his bed. This kid has just made him sounds like some pervert whose brain and heart apparently only function according to the lower half of his body. He needs to teach Seonho a thing or two for even thinking about getting abandoned by Minhyun for some random models or actresses just because Minhyun couldn’t get into hiss pants.

He turns off the light outside his room as well as the ceiling inside the room, leaving only one lamp next to his bed before sitting back down next to Seonho.

“Seonho ah.”  
“Yes, hyung?”

Closing the gap between them, Minhyun leans toward Seonho for a kiss. It’s deep and hard that both of them are breathing heavier than before when they break the kiss. Their faces remain so close to each other that their noses are touching.

“You’re dead wrong about me not knowing how much you want to grow up faster,” Minhyun whispers to Seonho’s ear, causing the younger to blush from Minhyun’s warm breath. “YOU apparently have no idea how much I want you to grow up faster, and you actually have the nerve to think I’ll leave you for someone else just because I could only kiss you — before tonight, that is.”

Minhyun moves in a bit more and easily finds himself hovering over Seonho who's lying on the bed, their eyes gazing straight into each others.

“…But, only if you want me to.”

The love in Minhyu’s eyes makes Seonho feel like all of his insecurity and worry are pointless.

Flinging his arms around Minhyun’s neck, Seonho pulls Minhyun on top of him and crashes his lips into Minhyun with much hunger.


	2. Chapter 2

Lying in Minhyun’s bed, Seonho raises both arms as Minhyun pulls off his V neck shirt. His body shivers a little bit at the cold air but quickly warms up when Minhyun, who’s also shirtless, carefully bends down without squashing Seonho entirely and wraps the younger’s body with his arms. Although the muscles from dance practice and other forms of training give Seonho a stronger appearance than his Produce 101 days, he still has a more boyish body than a grown man like Minhyun.

Seonho sighs in contentment as Minhyun kisses his neck and collarbone, their bare skins touching and bodies on top of one another perfectly. Running his hands across Minhyun’s shoulder blade and wrapping around Minhyun’s neck, Seonho’s fingers find their way up and tangle in Minhyun’s hair. 

“Hyung…”  
“Hm?”  
“…I love you.”

Minhyun looks up, staring into Seonho’s eyes before he begins kissing and nipping at Seonho’s lips. After a while Minhyun runs his tongue on Seonho’s bottom lip, asking for permission. Seonho parts his teeth immediately and Minhyun’s tongue expertly moves around the younger boy’s mouth. Unlike all their previous kisses, Seonho isn’t sure of the reason but feels like fireworks are exploding in his head as he pulls Minhyun in closer.

Minhyun continues trailing kisses across Seonho’s creamy skin and Seonho softly moans as Minhyun kisses down to his right nipple, licks it before capturing it in his mouth. He plays with it while Seonho’s body trembles lightly from the sensation, and he does the same thing when he moves to other nipple.

Seonho doesn’t even realize when did his sweatpants disappear, but he looks down just in time to see Minhyun kissing his lower stomach and the tongue dancing dangerously close. Seonho lets out a soft gasp as Minhyun pulls down Seonho’s already wet boxer. With the last piece of fabric gone, Seonho reaches down in an attempt to cover himself out of natural reflex of shyness. Minhyun gently grabs Seonho’s hands away.

“Don’t hide, let me look at you.”

Minhyun smiles when Seonho turns his face away, the cheeks become stained with a pink blush. Seonho is beautiful, naked, unconsciously curling up his legs a little and shifting his body a little due to the uneasiness and nervousness under Minhyun’s roaming gaze. Seonho is far more beautiful than anything he has ever imagined before, Minhyun thinks to himself.

And he’s been waiting for it, far too long.

Minhyun positions himself in between Seonho’s legs, and begins stroking Seonho’s crotch that is as soft as a baby’s skin.

“Seonhonie… My beautiful Seonhonie…” 

Minhyun’s hands are quickly replaced with his mouth. He takes the head of Seonho’s cock into his mouth, flicking his tongue over and around it before taking the younger boy in further.

Seonho can feel the unknown desire and pleasure rising in him, and he can’t do anything about it besides moaning, arching his body and tearing at the pillowcase.

Minhyun is now rubbing the boy’s penis against his palate and starts going up and down. Gradually losing his mind and himself in the wildest pleasures, Seonho can’t hold back anymore and he just happens to release quite some quantity of love juice onto his boyfriend’s face when Minhyun pulls away his mouth with a soft ‘pop’.

For a second Minhyun just stays there, surprised, before realizing what has just happened. On the other hand, the sight of his own semen dripping from Minhyun’s face almost gives Seonho a heart attack. Seonho quickly gathers himself up, grabs the tissue box on the nightstand and carefully wipes Minhyun’s face.

“Hyung I’m so sorry!!!”  
“Seonho it’s okay, it’s totally normal.”  
“But… your face is sticky now…” 

Seonho’s voice is apologetic because he didn’t plan to do that, but that’s not the reason for his avoidance of eye contact with Minhyun. He’s feeling super embarrassed, so embarrassed that he wish he can just dig a hole right here and jump in. When Minhyun wraps Seonho tightly in his embrace though, Seonho’s body relaxes immediately as if Minhyun has put a magic spell on him or something.

“Was it comfortable? Did you feel good?”

Buries his head deeper into the junction where Minhyun’s shoulder and neck meet, Seonho shyly nods. 

“Good… so I guess it’s my turn now.”

Catching Seonho off guard, Minhyun swiftly pushes forward making Seonho fall back onto the soft mattress and quickly undress whatever is left on himself. Minhyun moves to kiss Seonho’s earlobe, licking up the curves of Seonho’s ear while his fingers search, poke and prod Seonho’s hole.

Seonho feels a shockwave going through his entirety from head to toe. The feeling of Minhyun tenderly touching the most secretive part of his body gives him jolts and shivers. A complicated mixture of embarrassment, confusion and excitement, Seonho’s moans soon turn into louder screams when he feels Minhyun inserting one finger into his tight entrance. It feels painful at first, but along with the odd sensation is a strange unwillingness to let go of his boyfriend’s intruding finger. 

As for Minhyun, the feeling of Seonho’s muscles tightening around and warming his finger is incredible. He waits until Seonho seems to be more relaxed, and adds in a second finger to start stretching Seonho a bit more. He pushes his fingers deeper and begins searching for Seonho’s bundle of pleasure.

“Ahh!... Oh my, oh my…hyung I…!…”

Seonho grabs onto Minhyun’s arms, he’s been pushed to the limit and he can’t handle it anymore.

“Just do it… hurry…”  
“Seonho I… We’ll take it slow alright? I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Despite his effort of holding onto that last string of conscious before he makes Seonho falling apart in his hands, Minhyun’s body is burning with passion and lust so much that Minhyun thinks he may be getting internal injury soon.

Seonho shakes his head, tightening his grip on Minhyun’s arms. His voice is a mixture of breathy whine when he speaks, his moisture eyes half opened when they plead to Minhyun whose fingers are still slowly moving inside Seonho’s body.

“Don’t worry…! I… I’m okay… Just take me please!” 

 

\-------------------------------

 

Minhyun bends down a little to plant a kiss in Seonho’s hair.

It’s morning already and his angel is sleeping peacefully in his chest, thank god they both have today off. Seonho shifts a bit in his sleep, shortly before looking up to see Minhyun looking at him too.

“Morning, byeongari.”  
“I’m not a byeongari anymore, hyung.”

Seonho’s smile turns into a pout, with his voice still sleepy.

“Haha sorry, my bad. You’re an adult now.” 

Minhyun places a hand on Seonho’s lower back underneath the blanket.

“How are you feeling? Is anywhere hurting? I…I probably did too much, I’m sorry...”

Minhyun asks, his voice full of concern. Their night was extremely passionate, so hot and so good to the point that he actually took Seonho’s body several times. Hoping he didn’t burden Seonho’s body too much during his first ever love making, Minhyun now feels like he probably should have held back a little last night.

It’s true that his body is still feeling funny when he tries to move. But Seonho smiles, extending his arms and motioning for Minhyun to come closer. 

“I asked you to go ahead and I didn’t tell you to stop, right?… I love you so much and I trust you, you can do anything you want.”

Minhyun swallows and takes a deep breath, slowly moving his hand down to Seonho’s soft hips.

“I don’t think that’s a smart thing to say… when you’re naked in my arms after a night of hot sex, hm?”

The husky, seductive voice and the feeling of Minhyun gently groping his butt cheeks bring another shade of pinkish blush to Seonho’s face again. Minhyun lets out a small laugh, withdrawing his hand away from Seonho’s body and bending down to pick up his own clothes.

“Just kidding. I’m gonna get some wet towels to clean you up. Just wait here and don’t force yourself to move as much.”

 

\-------------------------------

 

After washing and changing clothes, the pair leisurely stay in bed talking, enjoying the peacefulness and talking about random stuffs — ranging from the funny stories of Seonho’s dorm life to the newest song NU’EST is working on. Minhyun watches as Seonho twirls their fingers together when his mind goes to something else, something he’s been thinking for a while.

“… Do you want to come to my house sometimes?”  
“Aren’t we here already?”  
“I mean my family’s house, my home in Busan.”

Seonho’s first meeting with Minhyun’s family was in backstage after the finale concert of NU’EST’s previous tour in Seoul, and Minhyun’s mom — who has been Seonho’s supporter ever since Produce 101 — of course has also attended his group’s performance.

“I’ve been thinking about it for a while actually but our schedules never seem to work. You were busy preparing for your debut when I was promoting, and then NU’EST went on tour when you were promoting so I just put it on the back of my mind… I just want to show you the place I grew up at — my school’s playground, secret places I liked to go when I was a kid, my friends who probably have tons of embarrassing photos of me… You know, stuffs that I can’t show you here.”

Minhyun pauses when he realizes he’s probably been rambling, and he wraps his arms around Seonho giving the younger a solid embrace.

“It’s okay if you’re not ready for it. I’ve been to your parents’ house many times but you’ve never been to mine, and I know it’s different from meeting them at a concert setting.”  
“I want to go.”

Seonho simply answers before leans in to kiss Minhyun, with smile.

 

\-------------------------------

 

Walking toward the exit after getting off the train at Busan Station, Minhyun glances at Seonho who is walking a little bit behind and he just can’t help smiling at the very stiff-looking Seonho who is carrying a present for Minhyun’s mom.

“Baby, you’re gonna make the bag’s handles all wrinkled.”  
“Oh my god!!!”  
“Relax, you don’t need to be so nervous.”  
“I’m sorry hyung, it’s just… this is more nerve wracking than the final elimination, seriously.”  
“Just be yourself and it will be okay!... Hey look, that’s my sister waiting over there.”

Smiling, Minhyun waves at his older sister’s direction. Seonho turns to see Minhyun’s older sister standing at the plaza outside the main entrance of Busan Station. He can’t see her facial expression yet but it looks like she’s enthusiastically waving back at Minhyun too. Seonho quickly bows at her direction, even though he has no idea whether she can see it.

And Seonho’s nervousness doesn’t stop when they’re riding in Minhyun’s older sister’s car.

“Hey noona, help me to relax Seonho a bit, will you? He was feeling nervous throughout most of the train ride,” says Minhyun with laughter, causing his sister to glance at Seonho through the center rear view mirror with surprise.

“”Why nervous? Seonho ah you’ve met all of us right?”  
“Yes, but… it was more casual at the concert. Today just feels so… formal? Sorry noona I don’t know how to describe it >.<”  
“They are just happy that you’re visiting, so you really don’t need to feel this stressful. Just treat it as a small vacation in Busan okay? And I’m sure you need a vacation.”

Smiling, Seonho nods and gives Minhyun’s sister a positive response before turning to look at the beautiful ocean.

“How’s Mom and Dad?” Minhyun asked his sister, he has just finished texting his mom that they’re on the way.  
“Dad is fine, Mom has been uh… let’s just say she’s been overly excited the last few days. She just cleaned the entire house this morning too.”  
“Ah, I see…” Minhyun nods, knowing exactly what his sister is referring to.

By the time they arrive at Minhyun’s house and Minhyun’s sister looks for her keys, Seonho is getting nervous again.

“We’re hom—”  
“Omo~~~~!!! Seonho ah~~~!!!”

Seonho immediately finds himself being hugged by Minhyun’s mom as soon as he steps into the house.

“Mom, please stop acting like a fan girl. And aren’t you supposed to welcome me first?”  
“But I just saw you two days ago through Facetime didn’t I?”

The bickering between Minhyun and his mom brings a smile to Seonho’s face, and he is finally able to give the woman a more proper greeting full of heart.

“Eomeonim~~~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was having trouble deciding which word should Seonho use to address Minhyun's mom (because I can't speak Korean), if there's a mistake please let me know~~~


End file.
